Addiction
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: Daley realizes that he has an addiction on a certain partner... Leon/Daley
1. Default Chapter

Notes: First Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040!! 

Warning: Yaoi 

**Addiction**

By: Emmy (AKA The girl Sano left for Saito) and Erin 

**Part One**

* * *

I sit and stare at the paper work that has been piled in front of me on my small desk. Trust me, when I say it's small, I mean it. I'm not one to exaggerate things, but no one else in the country has this small of a desk. Even Nene has a larger space to work than I do. It's not fair, especially when you consider she's only eighteen. 

I have to get started on these papers soon, but I can't. After being home sick for two weeks, this is not amusing in the least. Normally I'm pretty good about getting this stuff done, but today it does not hold my attention. 

I wish something would happen, so I could get out of this building. I've been inside too much recently to care. It doesn't even have to be a boomer. I will settle for anything right now. Even there was a shortage of the regular police and I was asked to fill in. 

If I had someone to talk to it wouldn't be this bad. But my partner is off showing some new kid the ropes, and because no here seems to think I'm recovered enough from my sick leave, I'm stuck here. In a stuffy building, feeling miserable, and bored out of my skull. I rather feel sorry for the new officer, not that Leon is a bad guy or anything. However, he is a little bit on the absent-minded because of all the events taking place in his life. 

Hmm, must be nice. I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous. Although we're partners in the same section, he does so much more that's not even boomer related. Like that girl he's chasing after, what was her name... Priss Asagari? Yeah, it's quite amusing, all the time I spend watching him chase girls that will never commit to him, especially Priss. She's not what I would call an ideal house wife, but even though he and I both know that, I continue to encourage him. But why? 

"God, I'm getting so bored it's not even funny." I finally announce to myself and make the split-second decision to leave the paperwork. After all, without some sort of human contact I think I'll go insane. That's why I'm going to talk to Nene. She might tease Leon constantly, but we have had a good relationship despite of my partner. 

I walk down the aisle, thinking briefly about the paper work yet again. I shrug my shoulders and arrive at Nene's desk. I lean over the column and greet her with a friendly smile. She raises an eyebrow, why cramming a bit of some sort of snack in her mouth. In between bites, she questions to me, "OK Daley, what is it that you need this time?" I smile, she never took me for the guy I was, just filling the room with demanding questions, not really trusting anyone. A promising young police officer. 

"I was just bored and thought I could talk to you, business has been so slow lately, I didn't figure that you would mind." 

"What were you supposed to be occupied with?" Nene questioned quickly. 

"Damage reports, bills, financing data, boomer reports, the whole shebang." 

"Lucky you, I think you should get to those right away, as your friend and fellow officer." I shivered at the thought of sitting down with all that damned paper work. Of course, along with everyone else, Nene assumed I was shivering because I had not yet recovered from the Mono. 

"Oi, are you okay Daley? Maybe you shouldn't have come back to work! You could still be sick!" I shook my head at Nene's unwarranted concern over my health. 

"I'm fine. Just the thought of doing that paperwork sends shivers down my spine." I replied with an easy smile. Nene relaxed at that and continued to quickly eat her very large lunch. 

"What did you have that kept you away for so long? It must have been pretty bad." She managed to get out between her salad and the dessert she had packed. 

"It's nothing important. I'm all right now, so let's leave it at that." Nene shook her head when I said that, and quickly swallowed the dessert that she had in her mouth. 

"Uh-uh! I want to know what it is! I have to make sure it won't spread to me! I can't afford to get sick!" She frowned at me and I sighed. 

"Fine. If you're going to be that immature about. I had mono, but I have no idea where I got it from, so don't worry." Nene was staring at me with large eyes, and I was beginning to think this might not have been the greatest idea in the world. 

"DALEY! You have the KISSING disease?!!!" She yelled in her high voice. I winced as about half of the workers in the room with her turned towards us. 

"Nene, I didn't think you would be /that/ immature about it. It's true that it's know as the kissing disease, but that's only because it's spread through saliva. I could have just as easily gotten it as drinking out of the same cup as some one else!" Nene thought for a moment. 

"Wait a minute! Daley! Priss is just getting over mono too! What the hell were you two doing?!" 

"What the hell are you implying?!" I let my voice raise a little, I didn't like what she was assuming. She raised an eyebrow. "I would like to know how the anti-social Priss, and the super-social Daley have contracted the same disease at the same time! Something isn't right! Wait a moment..." 

I waited for her to continue her train of thought, wondering where the hell this was going. "I wonder if Leon-pyon has it as well, he could be the link I was wondering about. But then again, Leon is too dumb to get a sickness like that..." 

"I don't think that there is really anything going on between Priss and Leon, Nene. But if you wish, you can keep on believing that." I stated quickly, folding my arms, but taking the time to pull a single chip out of the small bag she was holding. She glared at me, for tarnishing her dream and eating her snack. "Well you asked me Whaley-Daley, I think you're jealous!" 

"Why would you think that?!" My voice was getting louder with each time I spoke, and I worked to get myself to cool down. Nene, luckily, was to involved in her theory to notice how I was acting, and she stayed that way until I got myself under control. 

"You're jealous of all the attention Priss is getting from Leon! You like Leon-chan! You like Leon-chan! You like Leon-chan!!!!" She chanted and, as embarrassing as it is, I could feel myself beginning to blush. 

"Nene!" I felt myself begin to blush even more when I heard that. Things were not going my way. I did not need to see Leon right now, who had just showed up with the new officer. And Nene decided to play it smart for once. So she saw how much I was blushing, and I guess she went back to the theory she had and made the connection. Damn. 

"Leon-chan! What do you want?" She asked warily. Not that I blame her. Normally, the only time Leon talks to her is when he needs a favor. And they range from hacking into government databases to taping football games. Leon looked around, and then gestured back to the new kid he was showing around. "I was just showing her around, like I was assigned to do. However, when I come back and see you harassing my partner, I can hardly say you're on duty." Nene glared at him. 

"What the hell do you mean 'not on duty?!' Why I'll have you know that I was doing twice as much works as your partner here! After getting back from his sickness he has a LOT of paper work that he's refusing to do!" 

"Nene, chewing does not count as work. And when was Daley sick?" Leon was a bit dumbfounded and I was left to hang my head in defeat. He seriously didn't notice?! Nene turned back to me and gave me a firm pat on the back. "It'll be OK Whaley-Daley. You'll find some one that appreciates you eventually. Don't expect this one-track minded goof ball to pay any attention, he's just a big dough boy!" 

"Dough boy!? What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I really didn't want to engage in these sibling spats, it was never worth it. I watched the verbal tennis match a bit longer. 

"Dough boy! You need to grow a back bone around some people!" 

"What the hell are you talking about, Romanova?! Who do I need to grow a back bone against?!" 

"Priss, for one thing. I think it's unanimous that she won't go for a guy that can't even defend himself against her!" 

"And who decided this!?" 

"Everyone!" 

"Why would you care, and besides, this is completely beside the point! Never call me dough boy again!" 

"I wonder what would happen if I punched you in the tummy..." 

"Wouldn't you love that? I'm sure you would love to see me in an apron too!" 

"Oh, there are two faults with that. I don't do that kind of kinky, and beside that you're not my type!" 

"What is your type?" 

"Not you!" 

I sighed heavily and turned to the new officer. "I think I'll show you around the police building, is that all there is left for you to do?" The girl looked a bit scared of the two spating officers. "H-hai..." 

"OK, then let's go." 

"Daley! What are you doing?" Leon shouted after me as I opened the door. "I'm going to show this young lady around HQ, since you and Nene are obviously doing something." 

"Wait, this is my job!" 

"It's OK, you head into my office and there will be something for you to do set out on the desk." 

"OK." As we left I heard Nene begin to laugh and then the bickering began again. I shook my head and stopped at a vending machine to get some water. I offered some to the girl, but she shook her head. So I downed two aspirin with the water. 

Then I turned to the girl. "I'm Daley Wong, Leon's partner. Would it be possible for you to tell me your name?" The girl blushed, then nodded. It's weird. Everyone say's I have a way with women, yet they hold no interest for me. I guess that's how things work. 

A familiar voice drew my attention back to the real world. "My name Linna Yamazaki." I couldn't place her, but I knew I'd either seen or heard this girl somewhere before. I put those thoughts in the back of my mind and turned the majority of my concentration to get rid of the headache that was still building behind my eyes. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Linna. What section will you be working in?" 

"Communications. I'm going to be working with Nene." I nodded, trying to ignore that feeling that I was missing something important. I showed her quickly around, and, after I finished showing her around, we ended up at my desk. 

"And this is my office." Was what I was saying as we walked in. I groaned when I saw what had happened. Leon had fallen asleep at my desk and all the papers that had been completed and sorted according to what they were, we all over the floor. And, to top it off, more paperwork had been dumped on my desk why I'd been gone. Plus, it didn't look like Leon had done anything except create a very large mess for me. 

Linna whistled as she looked at the piles of paper and Leon. "Man! I hope I don't get this much paperwork!" 

I shook my head in response to her statement. "You won't. Not unless you've been sick for two weeks and have a partner like Leon there." Linna looked at him there, and giggled. Rather loudly. But Leon didn't wake up. He moved a bit, but didn't wake up. I swear, he could sleep through a boomer attack. Maybe that was the reason why the AD Police couldn't seem to do anything about the boomer cases. 

"Uh, I have some time before I have to officially work, this was somewhat of an open house for me. If you want, I have had experience with paper work, a lot of it, and I could help you out with that if you want." I smiled to the girl, I could tell that she had a good heart, even though she was the opposite of my stick-in-the-mud partner, he had a good heart as well. 

"Aa, if you would that would be great, but I don't want to force you to do anything before you even started working the job, I don't want you to get the wrong impression of the AD police." She gave me a very amusing look before continuing. 

"I offered, and I don't think anything could give the AD Police a worse name than what they already have, no offense." She laughed and I shook my head. She was right, I knew it. I felt bad about the AD Police, and it was also sad that I was an officer for such a group that the public seemed to despise. 

"Thank you, but first we need to wake up sleeping beauty." I said and walked over to Leon. Linna began to pick the papers off the floor, being a huge help. I flicked Leon on the forehead, but that didn't seem to do anything. "Leon-chan." I growled as I began to push him around. He hated the name, so why wouldn't he wake up to argue with me about it? 

"Go away, kid!" 

"Look who's talking." I answered back as he quickly jumped up, knocking even more papers to the floor. I slapped myself in the forehead. "Leon, I think you should just go out on patrol, you're not helping in the office at all, you know." 

Leon looked around for a moment, taking in Linna as well before settling on me. He looked confused for a moment, but then he opened his big mouth. "You okay Daley? You look a really pale. Maybe you're getting sick." 

That was the last straw. I was sick for two weeks, probably because of him and that bitch Priss. He didn't even notice I was gone, and he never once stopped to think that when you have a partner, it normally means that he's there working with you. No he didn't notice any of that. Until now when he decides to play a friend?! I normally have a very good temper when it comes to Leon, for a number of reasons. But not today. Today I wanted to haul him on top of the totem pole and shove his sexy ass off. 

I could feel myself beginning to shake and I had to force myself to calm down once again. Leon was looking at me oddly, and so was Linna. Both had made the decision to scoot toward the door, not that I blame them. I would've done the same thing. I shook my head, maybe the paper work was what I needed to settle down. 

"Miss Linna, I appreciate your offer, but I think I might need to be alone for a moment, I look forward to seeing you as you start your job here." 

"Uhh, OK, Daley, it was nice to meet you, I'll be going now..." she snuck out the door and Leon was looking at me as I finished collecting the papers that had been distributed so nicely on the fricken floor. Leon headed over to the desk and began to organize the papers that were there. "Seriously Daley, what's up? Have you taken your temperature lately? I'm worried about you." Ironic, wasn't it? 

"Get out now, please." I ordered to him coldly. "But-" 

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!!" 

* * *

Linna cautiously made her way to Nene's little work station and leaned over the column as Daley had previously. "Linna, what's going on with Daley? From they way you always described him, he was was pretty down to earth, but if you ask me he's a loose cannon. From the other end of the hall the two girls could hear the 'loose cannon' shout out 'I said get the hell out' at the top of his lungs. The entire room was silent for a moment, but then Leon quickly rushed over to Nene's station, wondering what the hell was going on with his partner. 

"Nene! What's wrong with Wong?!" The entire room seemed prone to eavesdropping on their conversation. "Get back to work!" Leon snapped to the room. They turned back to their jobs and continued to type, talk on their phones or other miscellaneous tasks at hand. Leon smacked his head down on the column and came back up, begging with his eyes for Nene's help. 

"If Daley was a girl, I would blame it on PMS, but I can't! What the hell is wrong with him!?" 

"Hmm, I wonder Leon-pyon. How would you feel to know that your partner, best friend and possibly more didn't acknowledge that you were out, sick with mono for two weeks. And after that, when you were trying to catch up on all of the work you missed, he threw it all over the goddamn room!" 

Understanding dawned in Linna's eyes, but Leon was still clue less. "What do you mean? Daley wasn't sick with mono. Priss was." Nene rolled her eyes at the officer, and slapped him upside the head. 

"You asshole. Daley was sick too! And think about it! Did you see him at all the last two weeks? He didn't go on any calls with you, and why else would he have so much paperwork?!" 

"You're right. He wasn't here last week, but I didn't notice. I guess I was so busy taking care of Priss that I didn't notice. Maybe I should go apologize to him. Yeah! That's what I'll do! See you girls later!" Linna and Nene watched Leon walk off both wondering how he could be so stupid at times. 

"Leon-chan is such a brick! Poor Daley." Nene moaned into her hands, and Linna looked from Leon's retreating back to Nene and back numerous times before she remembered what Nene had said about Daley. 

"You mean Daley likes LEON?!" She screamed and Nene nodded. 

"Yep. He's got it really bad. And it's like I said. It doesn't help when Leon is doing everything in his power to get Priss into just about every conversation they have. I feel really bad for Daley." 

"I see. Does Leon know?" 

"Nope." 

"I hope when he goes to apologize Leon doesn't mention Priss." 

"Me too. If he does there won't be enough of him left to bury." 

* * *

There was a knock on the door when Daley got up to answer it. The paper work was running quite smoothly, and he didn't want to be disturbed. Especially by a certain dough-boy police officer. "Coming, who is it?" 

"It's me!" 

Daley turned his track right around to his desk and sat down again, getting back to the paper work he need to occupy himself with. "Go away, I don't want you here now." 

"I have to tell you something!" Leon pleaded from the other side of the door. Daley took a moment to look at the door and shook his head, just to answer simply: 

"Tell me there." 

"I didn't know that you were sick, I was too busy taking care of Priss to notice, I'm really sorry. I should have been more astute to your conditions, but you know how much I like Priss. I was too preoccupied to notice and I shouldn't have been so ignorant-" 

"Are you quite done yet?!" 

"We-well, I... uh-" 

"Go away, Leon. You're wasting your breath right now." 

"But I need to talk to you! I want to know that things are OK with you and me!" 

"Right now they are not, just give me some time, and I really don't want to hear about Priss, if that's OK with you!" 

"Huh? Why? What's really up, Daley?" 

"Get the hell away! I have a lot of work to catch up on, and I don't need your distractions!" 

Leon looked blankly to the back of the door. If there was one thing that he prided himself on, it was persistence. Some might call it being a general annoyance, but in his mind it was just not allowing himself to give up. And now he was about to show Daley just how persistent he was. 

Leon began to pound on the door once again. "Daley! I want to know what's going on with you! Why the hell are you so angry?!" 

"Go away Leon." Daley's voice was cool, full of controlled anger and promises that were meant to scare Leon off. They didn't work. 

"DALEY! I'm your best friend! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!" Leon continued to pound on the door, so he was very surprised when the door was flung open and he had to stop himself from falling forward onto a very angry Daley who stood with promises of pain and misery in his eyes. 

"Get away from me Leonardo. I don't want to talk to you and I am not your best friend any longer. Now leave before I call the chief and tell him you're harassing me." Leon stepped back from his partner in fear. Daley never used his full name unless he was so mad he was actually planning Leon's death. 

"Okay Daley. But please tell me what's going on! I don't like seeing you this way." 

"From the way you've been acting lately it appears you don't like seeing me at all." 

"That's not true and you know that! I've just been a bit busy!" 

"Busy with that bitch." Daley crossed his arms, glaring at him. 

"Is this what all of this is about!? You don't think I'm good enough for Priss so you're worried about her?" Leon asked, a bit fearful about the answer, however he found it incredibly kind of Daley to worry about Priss like that. "Jackass! Why would I call her a bitch if I was worried about her?! I'm worried about you!" 

Leon looked around, a bit dumbfounded. "What are you...?" 

"If you insist on being here, I'm going to leave. You can finish up the paper work and show how much of a friend you really are!" Daley stamped out of the room quickly, heading to the fitness center, hoping to blow off some steam there. Leon looked to the pile of papers stacked up on Daley's desk and gulped. But he needed to do it to show him that he really did care about him. 

* * *

Linna and Nene walked out of the AD Police station as their shift was over. Linna looked to Nene, who was heading in a rather familiar direction, one she had headed many ways herself. She finally rose to state the question. "Why are we heading to Hot Legs?" 

"To see Priss, of course!" The blonde nearly shouted, digging through her purse. "Ooh, I don't have any money! You think Priss would get me in for free?" 

"Don't bet on it, I'll lend you some cash." 

"No offense, but you probably don't have any. I mean, you are just starting a new job, what have you been doing in the mean time since you were fired from that other joint?" 

"You would be surprised all the needs for waitresses after all these boomer incidents. No one wants their restaurant wrecked after all the rumors, so there is a lot of employment. If the ADP job falls through, I'll be able to fall back on that, I'm making enough money to buy two tickets to a club, so don't worry about it!" 

Nene nodded and they saw the club come into view. As they came closer they say everyone gathered around a sign out front. "What's going on?" Linna asked one of the men that were pushing their way out of the crowd. 

"Priss canceled. Something about her not feeling good." He mumbled in a low, and drunken tone as he walked away from the girls. 

The two Knight Sabers looked at each other in shock. "You mean she's sick again?!" Nene exclaimed, and Linna nodded. "Looks that way. We'd better go check on her." 

* * *

I open the door to my apartment with the little strength I have left. I overdid it at the fitness center, but it helped me calm down. Even if I am going to regret it in the morning. I can't believe I blew up at Leon so badly. He was being nice, and I guess I can't blame him if he's in love with Priss that much that he'll completely forget about his partner. Wait, what am I talking about? I can and do blame him. 

My answering machine is blinking and as I walk past it I hit the play button. Leon's voice plays through my apartment and I sit on the couch as it plays. 

"Daley, it's Leon. It's kinda late I know, but I just wanted to tell you that I finished the paperwork for you. Hope you feel better tomorrow. See ya." I wait for the answering machine to tell me the time he called and when it does I feel awful. He called an ten minutes ago, at 11:52. 

I'm very tired so I crawl into my bed, but his message keeps playing through my head, and I don't fall asleep for hours. 

I tried to close my eyes, but a voice in the back of my head told me to wake up. I sat up in bed, but I heard foot steps creeping closer to my bed. Before I knew it, I was pinned back to the mattress, hot lips trailing down my neck, chest stomach... 

"What the hell...?" I question as I recognized the man on top of me to be Leon. But I knew it was a man because I could feel his rock-hard erection grinding against mine. Unless I'm mistaken, women don't have those. But as I realized that it Leon my heart began to pound harder and harder. Harder as his lips pressed my own. 

Harder as his arms held my body down. 

Harder as his free hand fumbled with the button on my jeans. 

Harder as he pulled down the zipper much too slowly. 

Harder as I hopped out of bed and realized it was all a dream, and it was time to go to work. 

* * *

End of part one   


**Miscellaneous Fanfiction Index ******

**Leon and Daley Legion ******

** Leon and Daley Legion Fanfiction **


	2. Part Two

Notes: First Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040! 

Warnings: Yaoi   


**Addiction**

By: Emmy and Erin (the only girl in the world who's cooking Yukito and Gourry -won't- touch) 

**Part Two**

* * *

Leon crossed his arms as he walked into the AD Police building, hearing a voice calling him. A rather agitating voice at that. "Dough-boy!" 

"What the hell do you want, kid?!" He growled to the youth of flashed a V with her fingers to him. "I was just wondering about Whaley-Daley, when is the last time you talked to him?" Leon thought for a moment and then answered to her, moving his folded hands to his hips. 

"Well, yesterday when he let me have it, but I left a message on his answering machine..." 

"Let me guess, he didn't return the call?" 

"Well it was late and --" 

"Has that ever stopped him before?" 

"Well, no, but still, he had a long day!" Leon continued to protest fruitlessly. 

"You're pathetic, dough-boy." 

"I'm leaving!" Leon turned the other way and headed to Daley's and his own office. Away from Nene and her questions. When he got to the office he opened the door, expecting to see Daley already at his desk, or, if not the man himself, a coat or something to show he'd been there. Instead, he saw nothing. 

* * *

I was already running late when I left my apartment, and then, since I got stuck in traffic, I ended up being forty-five minutes late. I can feel myself getting tense as each minute passes, and by the time I walk through the doors at headquarters I know I'm wound as tight as a spring that has been wound a couple coils to tight. I just hope today will be better than yesterday. 

But, of course, it won't be. I know that as soon as I walk to my desk, which has a note on it from the chief. Fun, fun, fun. So I turn around and walk right back out of my office, but of course, I notice that Leon is not there. I noticed that as soon as I walked through the door. 

As I walk to the Chief's office I can feel people staring at me. I guess my behavior yesterday was a little out of hand. But I did have reason to be upset. It's not my fault Leon didn't notice I was gone. It's not as if I could visit him. The chief eyed me as I walked in and, as I had done so many times in the past, shut the door. 

"What is it, sir?" I asked, and he gestured for me to sit down. I had, and I found him breathing in deeply, and then looking me straight in the eyes. That stern look told me exactly what it was about, even though I had already guessed. "Daley, you're usually a good cop and I'm not going to over look that. It's usually Leon that I have to bash, but your actions yesterday were inexcusable. I think you know that too. And for that reason, we need to do something about it." 

"What kind of something?" My voice was calm and controlled. 

"I'm afraid this can't be helped. I'm docking your pay for a week." 

I froze, I was going to starve for a week and I knew it. 

"Is that all, sir?" I asked again and he nodded, "Daley, I'm sorry about this, but yesterday was inexcusable." 

"Aa." I walked out of the office quickly. 

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent partner less, and I sat at my desk, going over the paperwork Leon had done, making sure he hadn't screwed it up. He hadn't too much, so by the time it came to lunch I was trying to figure out how much money I had left from my last paycheck. Oh yeah. Two hundred dollars. I'm so dead. 

I had just looked at the clock and noticed the time, and seeing it was lunch I stood up, intending to go. Then Leon walked in, followed by the new girl Linna. His eyes brightened when he saw me and he relaxed a bit. 

"Daley! How're you feeling?" He asked as he went to the coat rack, grabbing his long trench coat. I shrugged in response and walked towards the door, around Linna. "Oi! Wait up! You're going to lunch aren't you?" 

"Aa." 

"Then why don't you come with me? I was just going to give Linna some papers, then we can go." I shook my head internally, but externally, I nodded. I can never really refuse Leon, I've never been able to. That can be a serious weakness at times. Like now. 

"Good!" Leon slipped his coat on and handed Linna some papers quickly. She smiled at me and I gave her a brief smile back as she went back to her workstation, Leon walking out behind her. I followed and met Leon where he was waiting by our patrol car. I slipped into the passenger side, while Leon got in opposite of me. 

"So Daley, where do you want to go?" Leon asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. My answer to him was simple. 

"Doesn't matter." Leon gave me a slightly strange look, but I chose to ignore it. After all, I think he's going to be doing that for quite a while. 

"Huh? Are you sure you don't care?" I nodded and he decided to go along with my moodiness. Which was, I can assume, a good choice. "I heard about a really good Chinese place the other day. Want to try it?" 

"Why not?." 

Leon turned the wheel and pulled into traffic as I leaned back into the chair. It was remarkable how comfortable the patrol cars were compared to the cramped office space that I had continually worked in, day in and day out. That was, went we weren't busy chasing after rouge boomers. 

"So, you got my message last night? When time did you end up getting home?" 

"Yeah, I got it. Late." 

"I figured, what was keeping you out that late?" 

"I stayed at the fitness center. I needed to work off a bit of the built up stress." 

"...I'm sorry --" 

"Leon, just don't worry about it now, it's a little late." 

"If you're going to be hostile like this, why did you agree to come with me?" His voice wasn't mad, but it almost reminded me of a child seeking the advice of a parent. I had never seen Leon look so vulnerable. 

"I'm hungry and this saves on gas." 

"So that's it?" Well, it was a very good reason because, if I used up all of my money, I was a soon-to-be freeloader. I could always ask one of my friends for a loan, the banks nowadays were untrustworthy, but that was still beside the point. Was that the only reason that I decided to come? Besides the fact that I couldn't refuse him, it was out of my power to do so. 

"No, I suppose it wasn't." 

"Then are you going to fill me in on the real reason?" He inquired earnestly. 

"I'll think about it." 

I saw him face vault as he drove and shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road and heading and continuing his drive. After a few moments of silence, we found ourselves as the Chinese Restaurant that he had been talking about. I scanned the title and folded my arms. "Neko Hanten? As long as I don't see a shape-shifting girl or panda I'll be fine." 

"You mean that one show, Ramen 1/4 from the 1900's?" 

"Ranma 1/2. Rumiko Takahashi is very popular, even now. Too bad it's her family that's inheriting all the money." 

"I didn't know that you were so well educated in 20th century anime!" 

"You'd be surprised." I muttered as I got out of the car, with Leon giving me another of the looks I have a feeling I'll be getting use to. I'm pretty sure I'm right. 

"What was that?" Leon asked as I stood, waiting for him to lock the car. 

"Bettsuni," I said shaking my head as we walked into the small, homey restaurant. We were quickly seated, and a serving girl came over to take our orders. 

"Mushu pork, sweet and sour pork, and two egg rolls." Was what Leon ordered, without even looking at the menu to see the cost. I, on the other hand, had to watch my money, so I ended up getting just one thing. 

"Just an egg roll please." The young girl smiled and nodded, taking the menus from us and promising to have the food ready shortly. But of course, my partner had a much different reaction. 

"Huh?! Are you okay Daley?" 

"I'm fine." 

"But didn't you say you were hungary?" I nodded in response. "Then why the hell did you order one egg roll?!" 

"That's all I wanted!" I snapped at Leon. Again. Damn. I thought I had this under control now, but I guess not. And that dream this morning really screwed with my head even more. Leon looked at me side ways and shrugged, looking down to his food. "I think you should really order more. It'll be on me." 

Oh didn't I wish. But I wasn't going to let junior here pay. "No it won't." 

"Yes it will." 

"It will not." 

"Yuh-huh." 

"Nope." 

"Yup." 

"No." 

"Yeah." 

"NO!" 

"Yes." 

I glared at him. He wasn't going to make this any easier. Fine, I would just have to make sure that he wouldn't want to treat me out to lunch again. I flagged down another waitress and asked to add a few things to my order. Leon-poo didn't seem to hear me, so he was in for a real treat. He leaned back and sighed, "glad you finally decided to take my advice." 

"Aa." 

"So what did you order?" 

"Oh, you'll see." 

* * *

"Linna, the other day, didn't you say something about getting a new, and better job than your previous one?" Sylia asked the aforementioned woman as she stood next to her, watching Mackey as he and Nene tried to help a few of her more knowledgeable customers. Or rather, Mackey was trying to help the customers and becoming very flustered in the process. So Nene had gone and decided to try and help Mackey. Only she ended up just confusing the poor teenager even more. 

"Yep! I did." Linna replied, trying to keep a straight face as she too watched the two teenagers trying to help. 

"Where did you end up getting a job?" Countered Sylia as she rang up a few purchases for a customer. 

Linna beamed as she answered. "AD Police! I'm working with Nene!" 

Sylia raised her a delicate eyebrow at Linna's energetic response. "The AD Police? So have you met the man who seems to be stealing Priss's heart?" 

Linna nodded as she answered. "Yep. I've met Leon. He's a real brick. I don't see whatever it is that Priss sees in him. But he has one weird partner." 

"Really? From how I've always heard Nene talk about him he seems to be the brains behind the partnership." 

"If he's the brains, they're some pretty crazy ones. He went nuts yesterday when Leon fell asleep at his desk. He started screaming, and threw us both out of the office." Linna retold the story to Sylia in great detail, embellishing her parts in it. "But get this." She added, as almost an afterthought. 

"What?" 

"Daley just got back from a sick leave." 

"Really? What did he have?" 

"Mono." 

"..." There was a brief moment of silence and then Sylia broke down laughing, very out of character. "I-Isn't that what Priss had?!" She demanded in-between fits of laughter. Nene cocked her head and began to laugh as well. "Wasn't it be funny if Daley had given it to Priss behind Leon-poo's back as some sort of revenge?" Linna and Mackey began to laugh as well. 

"'Specially since it back-fired!" Linna exclaimed, the whole room continued to laugh and somewhere Leon, Daley were sneezing. 

* * *

Priss rubbed her sore throat, though it wouldn't do much good and fell back onto the bed in her trailer. Reaching out the the nearby desk, she fished around for the phone she had, about to call some one that was on her mind. After a few more moments for grappling for the electronic, she reached the piece of wires and metal. She dialed a familiar number and waited as it rang. 

She shifted over to her side, straightening out the orange tank top as it rang. 

"Hello, McNichols?" 

"Yo." 

"Priss? What's up?" 

Priss coughed into a clenched fist away from the phone, and then talked back into it. 

"Got sick. Bored. What are you doing?" 

"I'm at lunch with Daley, what about you? How did you get sick again?" 

"It isn't my fault." 

"Do you know what it is?" 

"Uh, doc Gensai said that it was a flu because I was still weak from mono." 

"Oh, did he say anything else about the mono that you shouldn't be doing?" 

"Shouldn't be stressing myself out." 

"Hold on." 

In the background, Priss heard Leon stressing to his partner _not _to get stressed out. Followed by a shout about 'how the hell couldn't I with a bone-head like you for a partner?!' 

"Ok, back." 

"He's right, you know." 

"Oh, you're the nicest person I know too." 

"Well, I called to thank you with your help through the mono, but I don't want you to come by anymore." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I won't need your help." 

"But I want to help." 

"Leon, you're a good guy, but you're just not the kind of guy I want. You know I still hate the ADP, and if you tell _anyone _about why, I'll personally kill you." 

"You know, that is illegal to threaten a police officer like that." 

"Screw that." 

". . . " 

"Ja." 

Priss hung the phone up and and turned the devise on again, calling Nene. 

"Nene the great here!" The perky voice called and Priss shook her head. 

"Yo." 

"Hey Priss! To what do I owe the honor?" 

"Just thought I would tell the little junior match-maker that I broke up things with Leon." 

"Yay!! That means that I can start to work on Leon and Daley! You know that Wong has this funny addiction when it comes to Leon!" 

"Nani? You mean he's like Linna?" 

"Ha!! So it wasn't just me! I knew that she swung that way!!" 

"Aa. So how are you going to get them together?" 

"I'm going to make a phone call! Ya wanna help, Priss?" 

"Not really." 

"OK then! Ja! I'll talk to you some other time! And I will also send you a Nene-gram with the news, kay?" 

"Aa. Ja." 

CLICK 

* * *

Nene laughed to herself as she looked back to the other people in the room. "Time to play match-maker again! Sylia? You don't have anything for me to do right now, right?" Sylia shook her head, crossing her arms. "Just don't be too long, you don't want to make anyone really mad at you this afternoon, especially your colleagues." Nene nodded and dialed her phone once more. 

"McNichols." 

"Heya Leon-poo! I heard you got dumped by Priss!!" 

"What's it to you, Romanova?! She's just shy..." 

"Ha! Priss, shy? That'll be the day! But anyway, I just called to let you know that true love might be closer than you think." 

"What are you talking about?! Don't tell me you have a crush on me!" 

"BAKA! No way in hell!! Not that I don't think you're the kind of person someone could grow to like, I have someone! So there! Ha, Mr. Date less!" 

"Now, what was this call supposed to be about again?" 

"Give Daley a chance." 

"NANI?!" 

"Yup, why did you think he has put up with you all of time, huh?" 

"But... but...." his voice dimmed, that was when she remembered that Linna had told her that Daley was having lunch with the dough-boy right then. Oops. Well, really close then. 

"Umm, yeah, so why don't you invite him over tonight?" 

CLICK 

Nene giggled as she eyed the phone in her hand. "Well then! I guess Leon will have to become aware of Daley's addiction on his own! 

* * *

OWARI   


**Miscellaneous Fanfiction Index******

**Leon and Daley Legion******

**Leon and Daley Legion Fanfiction**


End file.
